Castle (possible) One Shots
by Im a Castle fan
Summary: Yes, I've decided that I am gonna jump onto the bandwagon of one-shots. Here are scenes that I have come up with in my mind and somehow get down on paper. First of, hopefully, many chapters posted.
1. post 7x10

**Sorry for that formatting mistake. Thanks to Hope03 for kindly pointing that out! This is supposed to be a possible one-shot that could happen in 7x11.**

"What?! No! They can't do that to us! You're as much a part of the team as me and the boys are!"

"Kate…" Castle began.

""NO! They can't… they… why would they do that? Why would they take you away from me?" Kate murmured, fighting back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

Rick stepped up to where Kate was standing and started to soothingly rub his hand up and down her arm. "They're not taking me away from you. I'm still going to see you all the time, after all, we are married and we do live together. I just won't be able to see you at work."

"But that's… that's our job. That's what we do. It's our thing. And they're just ripping it away from us? No! I don't care what they say. We'll talk to the mayor, get him to do something for us. We will fix this, and you will be back on the team."

"Beckett…" he began again.

"No. We cannot give up on this Castle! You know what the hours and risks of this job are! Before you know it, we'll hardly be seeing each other, and then our marriage is gonna start to…"

"Kate." he cut her off. "Me not working at the precinct is not going to destroy our marriage. We love each other and we will spend every moment when you are not at work together. But sweetheart, there's nothing we can do. You heard what she said: 'I'm not longer permitted to work with the NYPD'. The Mayor and the DA are behind this. I'm sorry babe, but it seems like we have no other choice but to give in." Moving his hand from her arm, Castle reached around Beckett's body and pulled her towards him for a hug.

"That's not fair," Kate chocked out. "I don't want you to leave".

"Neither do I, Kate," he whispered as he held his wife close to his chest while silent tears ran down his cheeks. "Neither do I."


	2. Hey, I was gonna eat that!

**Disclaimer: No, Castle isn't mine. No matter how badly I want it to be.**

**AN: This is one of those tumblr prompt things that I had come across, and even though nobody had requested it, I had a strike of inspiration on my hiatus. Also, the ice-cream indicated below is part of Kawartha Lakes' ice-cream, and it's my favourite kind.**

Richard Castle was alone in the kitchen in the loft. He and his friends at the 12th Precinct had been given the day off after a tough case that they had just closed. Most cases were difficult, however solving the murder of a 16 year old girl on account of jealousy made it even tougher. He hummed along to the radio playing in the background, while he moved about the kitchen. Melodically, he moved from the cutlery drawer over to the cupboard that held the dishes, and then over to the cutting-board on the counter. He then turned toward the fridge and took out a jar of mayonnaise, a package of sliced ham, a head of lettuce, and a bar of cheddar cheese.

A different tune came from the radio now, and Castle was now softly singing the words to the song. _"Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache; Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake; Tell me why, I never want to hear you say, I want it that way."_ He continued singing along with the music while he spread the mayo onto 2 thick slices of whole wheat bread, gently placing some black forest ham, a crisp leaf of ice-burg lettuce, and 3 thin slices of cheddar cheese onto one of the pieces of bread.

As the next song started playing, the writer turned once again to the fridge, this time to put back the ingredients that he had used on the sandwich. He turned back, looking forward to sinking his teeth into his snack, but he startled as he looked at the counter. There was his wife, Kate Beckett, eating his sandwich that he had just finished creating. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" he cried.

"Are you really going to tell the woman that is carrying your child that she isn't allowed to steal a little bit of your lunch?" The 5-month-along detective quirked her eyebrow at him, the hand that wasn't holding her husband's sandwich, resting on her ever-growing baby-bump.

"Ah…um…" he fumbled his words, then closed his mouth. "How was your nap, honey?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good, especially my alarm clock. I didn't know that you were a 'Backstreet Boys' fan, Castle," Kate smirked.

"Well… yeah. Who wasn't?" he sheepishly smiled. Silence filled the loft. He looked up at his wife taking another big bite out of the sandwich that he had made for himself. "Well, I'm glad that you like my sandwich, but now I'm gonna make one that's for me," he turned to get the ingredients back out of the refrigerator.

"That's fine, Castle," she replied before pausing. "Hey babe, could you grab me the blue bubble-gum ice-cream while you're there? I'm having a real craving," she smiled as he looked back at her.

"Sure. Anything for you, sweetheart".


	3. post 8x02

**Disclaimer:** Of course Castle isn't mine. If it was Beckett would be pregnant with a little castle baby by now.

The smell of something burning woke up Alexis. "Dad?" she called down the stairs. "Dad?" she yelled again. When she didn't get a response, she ran down the stairs and turned off the stove. She turned to go back upstairs to her room, but stopped suddenly when she saw her dad standing in the foyer. "Dad! Didn't you hear me?" she paused, "Dad!" He still didn't answer her. Alexis looked around the room then asked "Dad! Where's Kate?"

For the first time, her dad spoke. "She left," he whispered.

"You mean she went back to the precinct?" she asked.

"No…" he sighed. "She left'.

Alexis finally clued in to what her dad had said. "What?! She wouldn't do that!" Alexis didn't believe him.

"Well, she just walked out with a suitcase…" he murmured. Slowly and robotically, he turned from his daughter, walked into his office, and shut the door behind him.

"Wha… what just happened?" Alexis silently asked herself.


	4. Caskett separation scenario 1

**Disclaimer: Castle isn't mine, neither is any of the characters. If I did own it, they wouldn't be separated and I wouldn't be $15,000 in debt to student loans right now.**

"Beckett" Kate groggily spoke into the phone. She looked at her clock, it said 3 o'clock.

"Captain? Sorry to wake you, but there's been a kidnapping, and the victim's family is asking for you personally. They refuse to talk to anybody else".

"Alright. What's their address?" she asked as she sat up, grabbed her pen and pad of paper that was beside the bed, and prepared to take down the information. Once the information was relayed, her blood froze. _The loft. Castle._ She hung up the phone without acknowledging the officer on the other end of the line. She quickly grabbed the nearest set of clothes close by, grabbed her gun and her badge from the bedside table, and flew out the door. She didn't hesitate to turn on her sirens as she speedily drove her car out of the parking lot and through town towards her husband's loft.

"Castle?!" Kate called out as she darted through the loft's front door.

"Kate?" Alexis called from somewhere in the loft.

"Alexis," Beckett breathed. At least she was safe. The captain quickly darted up the stairs towards the girl's bedroom, stunned and slightly disappointed when she saw Martha holding onto her granddaughter. "Alexis, where's your dad?" Kate asked as she sat down on the bed and combed her fingers through the red-head's hair.

"Kate… there's so much blood," Alexis murmured, blankly staring at the stairs that led to the main-floor.

_Blood… oh, no._ "Alexis… where's your dad?" she asked again, trying not to imagine the possibilities.

"I don't know, Kate. But… no human body can lose that much blood and survive without medical attention. I know that much," she said, finally turning her attention from the staircase to the captain. "Kate, I know that you've…" she paused. "Kate," she tried again, "I can't lost him".

"I know, Sweetie. We'll find him," Kate said as she drew in the young girl for a hug. Once the hug finished, Beckett stood up and said, "Now, I'm gonna go look around downstairs, okay? I'll be back up in a few minutes". With that, she left the room, making sure to close the door behind her, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

Several CSU officers were in the kitchen when she entered. One was taking pictures of the large pool of crimson on the floor in the middle of the room. _Blood… too much blood. Alexis was right. Nobody could survive losing this much blood without medical attention. Castle…_ Another was taking samples of said pool of blood and depositing them in small beakers, then putting them in an evidence bag. Yet another one was carefully picking up a small figurine with tweezers from the ground. It was a dragon. _Oh, no. _

Without saying another word, Kate turned on her heel and ran towards the master bedroom and Castle's office. She locked the office door behind her, and then the bedroom's door after that. She looked around, noticing the perfectly made side of the bed in which she used to sleep on. _What happened? He was supposed to be safe. _"He was supposed to be safe," she whispered before she broke down in an emotional heap of sobs.


	5. Caskett separation scenario 2

**Disclaimer:** Castle isn't mine, neither are any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** I don't like the way that characters in the show have been reacting to Beckett's actions towards Castle. I personally believe that people should have been more angry at her, so this is my version of Alexis' confrontation with Kate.

The door to Kate's office flung open, startling the captain. "Alexis!? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asked her step-daughter.

"How dare you!" Alexis yelled. "How dare you stand there and ask if I'm okay! You… you awful person!" she yelled again.

"Alexis," Kate said calmly, "if this is about your father, I can explain".

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! You lied! You told him always, and less than a year into your marriage, you leave him! I hate you," Alexis screamed.

"Alexis, please lower your voice".

"Why? You don't want people to know that you left your husband? You don't want people to know that you ripped his heart out, then crushed it? You don't want people to know that you're a monster?" she shrieked.

"'I'm not a monster, Alexis. Please, if you just…" Kate started.

Alexis interrupted the captain, "You are a monster! And you know what, you're his worst ex-wife, and that is saying something because my mom cheated on him before she left him. But you… you had him love you with his entire being, you had him completely happy for once in his life, and you killed it! You killed him!"

"Alexis, I love your dad; that's why I have to do this".

"Whatever it is, you obviously don't love him enough. Here," Alexis ripped her jade coloured necklace off, "take your stupid necklace, and your lies, and make sure that you never see any of us again". By this time, both ladies had tears in their eyes. Kate looked down at the necklace that she had given the girl at Christmas, now thrown carelessly on her desk.

"Alexis, please," Kate sobbed, reaching for the girl, only to have her hands smacked away.

"Leave us alone, Beckett". Just before she slammed the door behind her, she turned to the face the woman, "I hate you. Leave us alone, and have a nice life lady". With that, the red head turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry," Kate sobbed to the empty room. Her tears finally took over, and she collapsed in her chair, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
